Kenny Tells Me
by idkgirl27
Summary: Sometimes waking up next to the one you love can feel like a dream. Bunny


I can feel him as he lays me behind.

I can feel his hands gently grazing over my body.

For whatever reason he loves my body. I, personally, don't understand what Kenny could find physically attractive in me. I'm too short and too skinny. I look like a pre-teen girl. If I was a pre-teen girl I'd get why I was attractive but I'm not. I'm a seventeen year old boy.

Kenny on the other hand is the defintion of hot. He's tall and lean. His long, messy dark blonde hair and his hazels eyes make all the girls and even some of the guys hot for him.

Even though I'm nowhere as attractive as Kenny he still calls me beautiful.

Kennny also tells me that I'm the most caring, unselfish person he knows. He says I'm lucky to have him and that he probably doesn't deserve someone like me.

I don't get that either. Kenny's one of the most caring and popular guys I know. While I'm very much the opposite. I do what I'm told not because I care but so I don't get in trouble. Kenny tells me that the fact that I do help out, regardless of my motive, is what matters. I'm also the least popular kid in school. I'm always getting picked on because of my size and the fact that I'm gay. Kenny always stands up for me. No one ever picks on him for being gay but I guess he's just cool enough to get away with it.

I now feel the sunshine pouring through the windows and hitting my face and it's getting harder to pretend to be asleep.

Kenny rest his hand on my waist, "Hey buttercup..."

I actually like all the nicknames that Kenny has for me. I'd want to have one for him too but I don't think I'd have enough confidience to call him such names in public or private.

I'm a bit of a nervous wreck, though I'm not as bad as some other kids a.k.a. Tweek.

I try to relax but I always find myself worrying about something. I can get really annoying with my anxiety. I also have a stupid voice. It's annoyingly high-pitched with a stutter that I can never control.

Kenny tells me that even though he'd like me to have more confidience in myself, he thinks all my quirks are cute.

I'm trying my best to get some sleep but it seems like the world wants me to wake up. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Kenny is still talking.

I'm really tired from last night. My parents are out of town so Kenny stayed over. And being with Kenny it's needless to say that we did some... naughty things. It's a good thing my parents weren't home because I definetly would have been grounded!

Kenny has a lot of experience with sex. Before he got with me he'd done it with lots of girls and guys. There's a reason he's known as a slut at our school.

Before Kenny got with me I hadn't even kissed a guy yet. Luckily Kenny took things slow and showed how much fun it could be to get intimate with someone.

Even with Kenny teaching me all these dirty new tricks I'm still not very good at sex.

However, Kenny tells me that I'm the best he's ever had and that if he's lucky the only one he'll ever have.

I hope that's true. I'd really like it if Kenny would stay with me forever. I think as long as I don't mess up and say or do something stupid he might stick around.

Kenny tells me not to worry because there's nothing in this world that would ever make him want to leave me. He tells me that I'm all he ever thinks about and that he not only wants me but that he absolutely needs me.

I'm a lucky guy.

I feel Kenny nudging me, trying to get me to turn around, "Babe, I know you're not really asleep. So quit faking it!"

Even though I'm exhausted from last night (Kenny is **really **good but I won't tell you exactly what we were doing. That's stuff's personal!), I really wanted to see his face.

Though it took some convincing I finally got Kenny to stop wearing that hood. He still wears that orange parka just with the hood down so that the world can finally see his face.

I turn around to face him.

Sometimes I just really need to see him again to make sure that it wasn't just a dream.

Kenny gives me his special smile, the smile that he only gives to me, "Hey..."

I get lost in his eyes and it takes me awhile to respond, "Oh... H-hey there Ken..."

He begins playing with my hair, "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

I start rubbing my knuckles together, another annoying habit that Kenny finds absolutely adorable, "Wh-what for?"

Kenny grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer, "So that I could do this." He leans forward and kisses me.

It was a simple kiss, maybe ten seconds or so, but I still loved it.

When he pulls me away I immediately start blushing. Kenny says that I'm really pretty when I blsuh, I don't get him sometimes, "Why... why did you k-kiss me?"

I already know the obivious answer is that we're dating. But I want to hear the real answer.

Kenny looks me in the eyes, still giving me that special smile, and tells me exactly what I want to hear, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming last night when I fell asleep next to you." Kenny blushes slightly and mumbles to himself, "That sounded much less corny in my head..."

I give him a little kiss, "That's okay. I l-like it when you... when you say stuff like th-that."

Kenny regains his confidence and puls me closer to him, "Good morning, Butters. I love you."

I snuggle closer to him, "G-good morning. I... I l-love you too, Ken."

I don't know what Kenny sees in me but I'm glad he's here.


End file.
